Ripple Effect
by Mentle
Summary: You have probably read this before dear reader, it has happened before, hundreds and hundreds of times. Like some sort of infinite spiral outwards that keeps branching off into different possibilities with each and every little change from the universe before it. You see it all starts with this little fact, time travel is impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

* * *

You have probably read this before dear reader, it has happened before, hundreds and hundreds of times. Like some sort of infinite spiral outwards that keeps branching off into different possibilities with each and every little change from the universe before it.

You see it all starts with this little fact, time travel is impossible. There aren't many hard facts of reality but that is one of them. Don't let ancient dragon gods tell you any differently. You can't travel through time, you can only venture into another alternate time line, or universe, or well... something. The point is this, you can't travel through time. There are several reasons why time travel is impossible; the amount of energy it would take, the fact that you are on a planet spinning rapidly through space and traveling back even one second in time would put you somewhere past the moons orbit, or perhaps the fact that if you change one thing in the past the future would change, making anything after that different, and there for separate from your point of origin. There really are lots of reasons why time travel is impossible, those are just the few I came up with at the top of my head.

Anyway, when you start messing around with time or traveling dimensions in order to do whatever it is that you traveled back in time to do, well, even with the intervention of gods, things tend to stop ending up in neat or somewhat ordered little boxes, things tend to get a little... weird. Basically it comes to this, when you create or really rip your way into the past or alternate universe, you create the possibility for every sort of alternate to happen.

The one that I am going to tell you about isn't the weirdest one, nor is it the one of the more normal alternates. It is one of the middle worlds before everything just starts to go to hell and the story starts becoming unrecognizable. Maybe one day I will tell you about one of the weird universes, not today though.

Like I said before, this one is almost like the usual story, tactical-genius avatar of Grima found in a field by the prince of the kingdom of Ylisse with his sister and blah, Blah, BLAH. I am sure we are all familiar with that little scene, just bear with it one more time. The story doesn't truly start until later, but you can't just start in the middle, not if you want anything to make much sense anyway.

* * *

Constructive criticism is always welcome, I haven't written anything in a while so I am happy to take any advice or anything you have to give. Sorry about the length, chapters after will be much longer


	2. Chapter 2

It was odd, her mind seemed to be empty, yet at the same time it was buzzing with questions. Who was she? Why was she laying in the middle of a field? Why couldn't she remember anything? Now wasn't that odd, she could speak the language, though according to taller, older man, Fredrick they said his name was? Well, according to them she had an accent a Plegian one at that, and her clothing seemed to only confirm the whereabouts of where she had come from. The other two seemed to like her well enough she supposed. Well, as much as you could like someone you had known for the grand total of a few hours.

Eyes sliding over to her traveling companions, she watched them for a moment her mind supplying her with information about their clothing, surroundings and translating a few of the phrases that were tossed around. She must have known this from before, before whatever it was that had happened to her, had well happened. Tapping her collar bone with one small finger in thought, the young girl watched them for a moment longer. The whole thing felt like she was looking at a painting, recognizing that it was a masterpiece and not understanding why it was. All in all it was disconcerting.

* * *

The blonde one had mentioned that she had amnesia, _the loss of ones memory, _her mind supplied oh so helpfully. She had asked them if this was a common thing, she had a feeling that it wasn't, the trio's traded looks and silence that followed only confirmed her suspicions, before the blue haired one, _Chrom_ her mind supplied, had slowly answered with a no. The blonde one pushed away any chance of depression with a beautiful smile and an arm over her shoulder. "It might not be common but we will help you get your memories back!" She practically sang letting out a cheerful laugh. "You might not remember who you are now, but that doesn't mean we can't have a fun time making new memories. Think of it this way, this is a new start, most people don't get those you know, why not make it a happy start?"

The blue haired one, _Chrom _her mind supplied again, just grinned at her before agreeing with his sister. "That certainly is true. We will be happy to let you stay with us until you regain your memories."

"Thank you Chrom." Was out of her mouth automatically.

The trio froze and stared at the amnesiac with a mixture of confusion, suspicion, and surprise, before the child could even draw another breath, the older one had a lance pointed at her throat and hard look on his face. "It didn't take you long to slip up Plegian."

"Fredrick, no!" The blonde shouted, jumping towards his arm while the blue haired one gently reached over and pushed the startled girl back, and giving her aggressor a frown. For the young amnesiacs part she didn't do anything of particular note, the world was already overwhelming enough as it was that all she did was stare in surprise at the sharp blade.

"My Lord, she is in Plegian robes, she just happened to be right where we were going to be with a convenient story of amnesia, she knows your name. I am sorry to say that it is to much of a coincidence for me to swallow."

"Perhaps you are right Fredrick, however I believe her story, as outlandish as it seems to be. Now stand down and let us talk to her." Chrom stated firmly, his name now confirmed to the youngest.

"Ah, I am sorry, your name really is Chrom? That just came out." She finally seemed to find her voice, it probably helped that she didn't have a blade pointed at her throat anymore.

The three of them were all eying her again, and again it was the blonde who answered, she seemed to be the least bothered by the whole situation. "Right, he's my big brother. Do you know who I am?" She seemed really curious about the answer, her large eyes seemed to sparkled with unbridled curiosity.

Biting her bottom lip, the young girl studied the blonde for a long moment filtering through what seemed to be a huge library of seemingly useless information. "No, I am sorry. I didn't even know if that was really his name." She nodded at Chrom who just smiled at her while the blonde pouted at that. "If it makes you feel better, I don't seem to be able to recall my own name."

It didn't seem to make the blonde happy but she seemed to be the type to bounce back quickly, Chrom and Fredrick just exchanged a look at that little tidbit. "Well, my name is Lissa, and you know Chrom, and then the overly suspicious one is Fredrick, though I supposed you gathered that from all the yelling back there." Giving the amnesiac a wink she threw her arm over her shoulder again and steered her away from the two older men. "If you don't have a name then I suppose we will just have to give you one. We just can't go calling you, that girl we found in the field, or hey you."

* * *

In the end Fredrick managed to convince Chrom and Lissa to take the sword and tome they had found on her person away from her. Or rather Chrom and Lissa had been happy to let her keep them while Fredrick argued that it wasn't safe. In the end Robin had handed them over herself stating that if it would make Fredrick feel better then she was happy to hand them over. She also wasn't feeling that confident about carrying weapons she may or may not know how to use.

So as the amnesiac walked in silence, occasionally shooting down any name that was particularly abhorrent, she wasn't going to be called Grass, no matter how much her hair matched that particular plant. As Chrom and Lissa bickered about her name, showing to anyone who was blind that they were indeed siblings, the amnesiac was left to her own thoughts. She didn't have any preference as to whatever they decided on, she just felt like she had a name and while they could call her what they liked, she would like to know what the real one was.

"Robin." It was out of her mouth before she even knew it. Shocked by her own statement she paused for a second and repeated it in her mind her. _Yes_, Robin, that was her name, she was sure of it. "I think that is my name." She muttered as the siblings, and Fredrick who had never looked away from her, turned to look at her.

"Robin?"

"Aw, that is so boring! I was thinking something like... Skullcrusher!"

"Skullcrusher?"

"No. You can call me whatever you want but I won't answer to Skullcrusher." Tapping her collarbone again, it seemed to be an unconscious tick, she frowned slightly as she thought before turning to grin at her companions. "If you want to give me another name though you can, I just had the overwhelming need to know my own."

Fredrick just narrowed his eyes at her before looking away, for the first time in what felt like hours, to scan the horizon. Chrom just grinned at her and shook his head, "I think I am fine just calling you Robin. Lissa is the one who is probably going to have a new name for you every ten minutes, you might want to retract your statement." The blue haired man grinned at her before letting out a small yell as Lissa gave an angry shout before banging her fists on his chest.

"You're so mean Chrom!"

Taking in the sight of them, the newly named, or to be more precise name remembered, Robin let out a laugh, she couldn't control it really, it was just so funny. As she laughed a thought hit her, sure she had been left abandoned in a field with no memory, probably for dead, and chances were she was from this Plegia place. Oh and lets not forget that if these three hadn't stumbled upon her she would most likely have woke up alone and probably be dead. Still things could be much worse, she seemed to be in good company, and no matter what her last life had been Lissa was right, she had a second chance and why not be happy in it? Of course just as her decision was reached a scream pierced through the air. "What is that?"

"Oh Chrom look! That village is under attack!" Lissa cried standing on her tiptoes as she watch a cloud of smoke start to rise from the buildings, apparently the screams weren't just coming because the bandits were attacking but the fires as well.

"All right, looks like it is time to move out. Fredrick ride ahead and see if you can clear a way in, Lissa stick with me." Chrom commanded his voice taking on an air of authority. Fredrick nodded taking the pack from his horse and putting it on the ground before getting on the saddle and riding off. Turning to Robin he considered her for a moment before shaking his head. "If you don't mind waiting for us here we will be back soon. I just don't think a battlefield is a good place for an amnesiac." Without waiting for her reply he and Lissa took off, the blonde did wave goodbye to her before running off with her brother.

Sighing, but figuring he was right Robin grabbed the pack that Fredrick had dropped. Well at least she could watch the battle, if she got to the top of the hill she would have a great view of it. Pulling at the straps of the bag she dug her feet into the ground and gave it a pull, it didn't budge. Huffing she put her hands on her hips and eyed the bag with an annoyed look. "No wonder the horse was carrying you, if it was one of us we wouldn't be able to move." She refused to even consider the fact that she was the smallest member of the group, even Lissa was bigger then her. Growling at the bag Robin felt determination well up inside of her, she would not fail bringing this pack up to the top of the hill! Putting the strap over her shoulder she dug her feet in again and tried to pull the bag up onto her back, sort of like a mule would pull a plow. "Come on stupid bag." She cursed gritting her teeth. Suddenly she felt a little bit give and the heavy bag started to drag on the ground behind her. Crowing in excitement she almost let go of the thing before quickly tightening her grip and using her momentum to help her carry the bag that little bit extra to the top of the hill. Out of breath but feeling triumphant she plopped down heavily to the ground her heavy purple jacket acting like a sort of picnic blanket.

Surveying the scene below her, Robin watched her new, friends? Were they friends, allies, companions, amigos, travel buddies? Well whatever they were they seemed to be doing fine. Even from here she could hear the clashes of Chroms sword as he did battle with another swordsman and the flash of Fredricks spear as he kept the enemies away from his two charges. Every once in a while she would see Lissa rush up to either her brother or Fredrick, Robin couldn't tell exactly what she was doing but something would flash, _she is a healer_, her mind whispered, and they would seem ok after. Sighing Robin couldn't help but wish she was down there helping them, Chrom did have a point though, she wouldn't trust anyone on a battlefield who did even know their own name an hour ago.

As she watched the battle rage on below her, her mind providing her with startlingly large amounts of information. It suddenly struck her as supremely unfair. Here she was, unable to tell anyone where she came from and, until recently even her name, yet she could name every type of sword and battle style out there, heck if she focused long enough on one of them it almost seemed like their attacks were telegraphed, like she knew what they could do and the odds on what type of maneuver they would make.

Frowning she let out an irritated huff blowing the long bang in front of her face out of the way. She didn't really have too much of an option here, things would probably be going much worse if she was down there with them, and she didn't want her new friends to die only a few hours after meeting her. Picking up a nearby stick she idly traced patterns in the dirt as she waited, eyes never really leaving the fighting below. It seemed important to her for some reason, she had the overwhelming feeling like she should be down there with them lending whatever help she could.

Before she could act on any sudden impulses, or form any ideas it seemed as if night had suddenly decided to descended early. Robin was sure all she did was blink and everything seemed to become a lot darker, the air seemed to gain a sort of weight to it in just a breath. Sitting up a little straighter, the young girl couldn't help but feel the sudden all consuming feeling of dread. It was like her body was screaming at her to just run, yet her muscles seemed to be locked. There was almost an oppressive feeling coming over her, pressing her small body down into itself, like a hand on your back that is preventing you from coming up for air. Still she held herself upright but couldn't bring herself to look, it felt as if looking would make whatever it was behind her real. In her mind though she knew that was illogical, just because she didn't see something didn't mean there wasn't something there.

Below her the sounds of battle seemed to have slowed, if she wasn't battling with herself at the moment she might have noticed three figures starting to rush up the hill towards her position. That was not the case though, Robin was doing her best to pull herself together, the small stick in her hands snapped under her grip as she tried to gather herself. Behind her shuffling footsteps could be heard in the grass along with low moaning sounds, still she couldn't make her body move, it seemed no matter how much her mind screamed at her body to turn around, or run she was paralyzed with fear.

A scream ripped itself from her throat though as she felt a cold, well she wasn't sure what, but it was a cold something. Whatever it was though shook her out of whatever hold fear seemed to have on her, the scream seemed to send a wave of adrenaline through her body. Jumping off of the pack she had been resting on, she rolled a little as she didn't seem to get any footing after she landed back on the ground. Stopping herself a few feet away from the overly large pack, she finally got a look at what exactly had touched her, and immediately leaned over to the side and threw up what little contents were in her stomach.

It was one of the most disgusting things she had ever laid eyes on, even with no memories she knew that. It seemed to be a rotting corpse, strips of rotting flesh seemed to be hanging off of it, one of its eyes seemed to have been picked out by a crow or something, which is probably why it had missed doing any sort of damage to her. The young amnesiac just stared, hands shaking in her oversized sleeves, she couldn't even bring a hand up to cover her nose as the smell washed over her. The smell of rotting meat, fear, and various intestinal fluid filled the air easily covering up the smell of her sickness.

Whatever the abomination was didn't seem to be to upset at its failed attempt on her life and just shuffled forward a bit more. The thing didn't seem to be all that smart as it tripped over Fredricks large bag, that didn't stop it for long though. Scrambling back in the dirt Robin desperately wished she still had the sword or tome that they had found on her person earlier. She might not be able to remember how to fight but she would take just about anything to defend herself now. The undead monster seemed to sense it's eminent victory as it started to move with a sort of eager desperation to its meal.

As Robin shuffled backwards through the grass, her legs didn't seem to want to support her weight all that well at the moment, her hand brushed something. Desperate eyes glanced down at it, a branch! It looked more sturdy then the one she had broken earlier in her animal like fear. The piece of wood wasn't much but it might be able to fend the thing off for a moment, maybe long enough for her to gather her strength to run away. "Stay back!" Robin would have been a little embarrassed at how her voice squeaked, right now though she didn't really give a damn. Brandishing the stick in front of her like a sort of sword she wished she had. "Please go away!" She yelled as the rotting mass of flesh seemed to ignore her. Summoning up the strength given to her by a desperation to live and fear she swung the branch with all her might as the monster got within striking range.

It didn't seem to do much other then make a sicking gut-wrenching sound of brittle wood striking the rotting flesh that barely seemed to be holding itself together. The blow caused juices to fly off of the impact site while the branch broke itself over the monsters head.

Trying to ignore the fact that some of the spoiled flesh had landed on her face; Robin could only stare in horror as her best hope to escape was smashed like an egg. A small hysterical laugh escaped her. She couldn't even have her life flash before her eyes as she was about to be killed with no memory. As her soon to be the death raised its hand to strike the light from her eyes, a strong voice called out to her.

"Brace yourself!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I am happy to receive any helpful critique you may have to offer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brace yourself!"

The monster seemed to shudder as a sharp blade sliced through it as if its flesh was made of butter. The sword had cleaved the monster in half before sliding out. Unable to support the weight of its own body any longer the attacker fell apart on itself. It lay twitching on the ground still attempting to reach its target before whatever life it had seemed to exhaust itself. Looking up at her savior, Robin was met with a happy grin on a handsome face. Whoever this was didn't seem too concerned about oncoming horde of… whatever these disgusting monsters were.

"Hoi there!" The young man held a hand out to help the much younger girl up.

"Thank you." Robin muttered shaking slightly, not letting go of her saviors hand. Turning her gaze to the oncoming horde of monsters in front of the she nervously chewed her bottom lip. Where did they all come from? She had been sitting in the grass watching the battle below when the sky suddenly darkened and then a bright light had shown up. Did they come from that? If they had they must have fallen pretty far and yet they were still standing here. Tossing those thoughts to the side, avoiding imminent death by undead monsters was on the top of her to do list, she watched them come closer taking in every detail. Her mind supplied her with information on each of them, from what weapons they were holding to what each of them were weak to. It was odd, Robin was sure she had never seen any of these things before but her amnesiac mind kept providing her with information that seemed to come from nowhere. It was unsettling to say the least but she wasn't going to argue with it as long as it was helping them.

"Think nothing of it youthful tactician! Why a hero of epoch such as I would be unable to hold myself back from helping you!" The teen gave a large grin to his young rescue. He didn't even seem to mind that Robin was trying to squeeze all the blood from his hand.

"Still, thank you. I would have been dead if it wasn't for you. Though I fear I will need your further assistance with those ones." Robin pointed forward at group getting closer and closer to them.

"Fear not! We shall team up to take them down, my sword hand hungers for battle! Master tactician what is your grand plan? Quickly now, our foes are almost upon us." The teen held watched with dark eyes as the undead got closer, the wave of stench that seemed to accompany them started to wash over the pair.

"Tactician?" Robin wondered aloud, was that what she was? Was that why it almost seemed like she could predict the movements of their opponents?

"Hm? You are wearing tactician robes, you are one correct?" The white haired teen cast her a glance as they started to back away from the oncoming group. If nothing else they didn't seem to move all that fast and seemed to be fairly easy to avoid if one knew where to go.

"Um… maybe? I woke up in a field earlier today with no memories." Robin muttered easily keeping pace with her companion, by now she had released her savior's hand feeling a bit more confident, at least she was with someone with a weapon right now. Tapping her collar bone with her index finger she watched their enemies approached trying to come up with some sort of plan.

Her answer seemed to shock the teen as his head whipped around to stare down at her with wide eyes and a surprised look on his face. "Wait what? That can't be…" His voice seemed to have been shocked out of its narrators tone. A thoughtful look crossed the teens face as he moved his sword free hand up to rub his chin. Whatever news she had just given him seemed to deeply disturb him.

"Well I guess it is pretty odd… They didn't seem to believe me earlier and it probably doesn't seem a very common thing." Robin conceded. "Anyway, I think I have a plan." She offered hoping it would bring him back to what seemed to be normal for him.

"A plan is great." He muttered looking down at her again as if he knew something that she didn't a worried look on his face. It was strange; he seemed more upset by her news of no memory then the things less than ten feet away from them.

"Right, so they don't seem to move very fast right? I mean we aren't really trying all that hard to avoid them and they don't seem to be able to catch up. So, we need to move in a way that cuts them off a bit from each other. If we do it right we should be able to space them far enough away from each other that you can take them on one at a time." Of course the whole plan hinged on the fact that her companion would be able to win in a fight with them, looking over at her distracted ally she felt fairly confident that he would be able to. Earlier he had cut that one in half after all, and the sword on his back did look very sharp.

Shaking his head the teen gave her a confident grin, apparently he had come to terms with whatever it was that had been troubling him, that or he had just pushed it aside for now. "Perfect! Why that is a strategy that could not possibly fail! I shall call it the Speed of a Thousand Blades plan. Now ready your weapon the first one is almost upon us!" At this he readied the aforementioned sword up adopting a dramatic stance. Robin didn't know a lot about swordsman ship but she was pretty sure that was more for show then actual effectiveness.

"Speed of a Thousand Blades?" The green haired youth scratched her head in confusion. She wasn't sure what was so amusing but she couldn't help but laugh a little. Something about this young man put her at ease, maybe it had to do with the fact that he didn't seem all that concerned with the oncoming monsters, or perhaps she was going into hysterics? She had a feeling it was something more than that, still she liked him for whatever reason.

"It is an epic name for a plan as formidable as this one!" He grinned down at her again. "Now ready yourself!"

Robin wasn't quite sure this plan was too formidable, still she was feeling pretty confident that it would work. She had noticed that the creatures didn't seem too coordinated, or really capable of much thought as they shuffled around almost stumbling over their own rotting limbs. There came the small problem though with the fact that her new ally seemed to expect her to fight them as well, she would be happy to lend a hand if she could if only she had something to lend a hand with. "Ah, about that, my weapons got taken from me earlier. Something about me being a Plegian spy."

The white haired teen startled a little looking down at her and noticing she really didn't have a weapon in hand. "No weapon? I might have something, hold on. I think I might still have one of Brady's tomes on me." He muttered as he reached into the bag that was slung over his shoulder. He frowned as he fished around in it for a moment before pulling out a red book with a triumphant ah-ha. "Here you go. If you are a tactician you should be able to use that. I think." Handing it over to his young ally, he turned to face the undead monster that was nearly upon them. "Back foul beast!" He cried as he held his blade out in front of him catching the others sloppy attack.

Robin wasn't quite sure what to do with the spellbook, she had handed hers over earlier to Fredrick, that one had been yellow though. Still she must have some ability to use it though right? Why else would she have been carrying one around with her? Then again her ally was carrying one, for some reason she knew he couldn't use it at the moment. Shaking a particularly long green bang from her face she watched as the white haired teen ran forward, his blade catching the light as he slashed at his opponent. The attack hit, though this one didn't seem to do as much damage as the one he had used to save her earlier. Still the single blow had not taken it down like she had been hoping as the monster raised its sword to attack again. She had to do something, they couldn't spend forever on each enemy, her earlier strategy of taking them all down with one blow before wasn't going to work, she was going to need to help out. Flipping the tomb open she flicked through the pages hoping that understanding would come to her. Her mind was yelling at her that she knew how to use this, she just wasn't sure how she knew. Doing her best to tune out the clash of blades, she let out a frustrated cry none of this made any sense!

"Master tactician, a little aid might be appreciated if we wish to defeat our sworn enemies quickly." Her ally called out a little strain could be heard in his voice.

"Ah I am working on it!" She cried out in frustration. Flipping through the pages her eyes quickly skimming the pages for any sort of clue that might help her get a spell to actually work. The problem was all the pages seemed to be exactly the same. Growling she felt a wave of irritation hit her, this was not happening! She knew she should be able to use this but for whatever reason she didn't seem to be able to. She was about to just throw the tome at the monster in a desperate hope to distract it long enough for the swordsman to take it out or at least retreat to her side again, when it all seemed to click. Reaching down she ripped a page out of the book feeling the thin paper crumble in her hand as the magic respond to her will. "Fire!" She cried thrusting her hand forward a blaze erupting from it.

She was excited to see that it was working, much less excited to see that she had completely missed her attack. "Hey!" The white haired teen jumped back to avoid the fireball that had come closer to hitting him then the creature he was fighting.

"Sorry! At least I distracted it?" She called out guilty that she had almost fried the other.

"Ha! That you did! We're in this together now!" He didn't seem to be all that mad, as he charged forward again his blade glinting in the fire light.

"Let's do it!" She cried as she ripped another page out of the book.

The two of them struck together, Robin's fire hitting the correct target this time while her partner's blade slashed right through it. Their opponent stood no chance under their combined attack. Robin watched as the teen let out a happy cry and jumped up in excitement, feeling the overwhelming urge to do the same herself. Instead she let a large grin plaster itself to her face as she ran forward letting out a happy laugh. "That was amazing!"

"Truly! Naga herself would be hard pressed to come up with a better team!" The victory was short lived though, as the next one stumbled closer to them. In their victory high they didn't notice until it was too late. The creature raised its spear and slashed it forward catching Robin in the arm in a painful slash.

A pained cry escaped her as the blade slashed through her jacket and into her flesh. Instinctually she covered the wound with her other hand dropping the tome to the ground. It wasn't a horrible injury, it most defiantly could have been worse than it was. "Stupid, Robin." She muttered as she picked the tome up again letting go of the cut in favor of her weapon. She watched wearily as the teen grew serious once more and engaged the enemy, quick strikes allowing him to stay away from monsters clumsy movements. Doing her best to ignore the pain in her arm Robin studied the new enemy. The spear in its hand was different, its length was proving to be a problem as her allies sword was much shorter he was having problems getting close enough to land a solid hit. "All right I got this." She flipped open her tome once more and ripped another page from it. "Fire!" She cried as she summoned a fireball once more. The magic attack hit the other hard staggering her opponent. "Hit him now!"

"Haahh!" The white haired teen yelled as he took advantage of the stumble and charged forward his sword slashing at the other. This attack seemed different from the others though, as soon as the blade hit the enemy pink flower petals seemed to explode from it. Looking closely Robin noticed them float slowly through the air before disappearing, was that magic that had appeared when the other struck? A small frown appeared on her face as she watched the monster fall to the ground defeated. "Are you ok?" He asked as he jogged back to her side.

"Huh? Oh yeah… What was that right there? With the petals and everything?" She asked looking up at him.

"That? Oh that was something my father cam-… Erm… That was an ancient technique passed down through my family through generations. My noble father passed it down to me just before his passing." He posed dramatically hand in front of his face once more as he gave her a serious look. "While I am still mastering the arts of it I beg you to stand back, my formidable power often times has trouble differentiating friend from foe!"

Robin stared at him for a moment before shrugging and turning her attention back to the battle. Two of their undead foes were approaching and both were much closer then she felt comfortable with them being. "It seems I overestimated things a bit. Sorry about that." She muttered feeling bad that her strategy might have gotten them killed.

"Nonsense! We aren't done yet here! Father always said that if something doesn't work out just rework it to your advantage." The white haired teen grinned down at her. He didn't seem fazed at all by the situation; in fact he seemed eager to continue the fight. "Besides, my sword hand is twitching; it craves to do battle with our foe!"

"Another strategy…" Robin muttered tapping her collarbone with her uninjured arm. That was a good idea, it was stupid of her to rely on just one strategy, she needed to be ready for anything that was thrown at her. Her mind raced as the two of them did their best to stay at a safe distance from the oncoming enemies. Further off she could hear clashes of blades again, it seemed like Chrom and company had made their way back to them and were trying to fight their way through. Still there were a lot of foes between them and she had a problem right here and now to deal with. "Ok, here's what we are going to do." She said after a moment. "We know they aren't very fast but they also don't seem to be able to feel any pain. So I am going to keep hitting them with spells to try to get them to stagger again. Keep an eye out, the moment one of them stumbles or gets knocked off guard you are going to swoop in and finish them."

"Truly an inspired plan! This one shall be named Magic and Sword a Deadly Alliance." Her ever encouraging companion agreed bending into a ready stance. "Blast them with your powerful magic's! I shall cut them off the moment the curs show weakness."

Not able to help it, Robin laughed and flipped her spell tome open again. Looking between her opponents she noticed one carried a spear while the other one carried an axe. Judging the one with the spear to be the bigger threat she focused her attention on it. "Come on!" She cried as she blasted the other with fire. Laughing she felt the rush as her magic responded to the spell in the tome, Robin watched as her partner charged forward sword striking just as the monster stumbled from her blow. With the additional onslaught the monster fell down onto the ground, it seemed like her partners razor sharp blade had cut right through the rotting flesh of the arm that carried the spear. "Great!" She cried, the foe might not be down but it was certainly disabled. "Let's focus on the other one now!" Ripping out another spell she threw it at the axe wielding undead monster. It seemed she was a bit to confident though as the attack missed entirely.

It seemed like her ally wasn't expecting her to miss as his eyes widened, he had charged again just as she threw the spell hoping to catch this one off guard as well. He did his best to turn himself around but his momentum had him barreling forward unable to fully stop himself. The monster raised its axe ready to bring it down in a powerful blow when hooves kicked out hitting the enemy from behind. The creature stumbled and the Great Knight finished it off with a swing of his sword.

"Fredrick!" Robin cried out in relief. She didn't think she would be this happy to see the suspicious man again but she was ready to admit when she was wrong. "Oh you are a life saver." She rushed over to her fallen friends side, Fredrick turned his horse and kept a wary eye out as Robin helped pull the other teen up. She winced as she strained the wound on her arm, she had forgotten about it in the rush of the battle. Now things seemed to be settling down, it looked as if Chrom and Fredrick had cleared the rest of them away.

"It looks like we finished them off." Fredrick said as he watched Chrom clean Falchion before heading over to them.

The young Lord had a small smile on his face as he approached which changed to concern upon seeing the blood on her hands. "Are you all right Robin? Sorry it took so long to get to your aid. Though it looks like you had someone help you out." Chrom turned his attention to Robin's savior. "Thank you for helping out. I am not sure what those things are exactly but you have my gratitude for saving Robin here."

The young man put a hand on his chin as he stared at Chrom for a moment before turning his gaze down to Robin then back over at Chrom. It seemed like he was having a problem with something, in a way he seemed distressed. Was it the same thing that had upset him earlier? "Are you ok?" Robin asked after a moment concern leaking into her voice. She might not know this young man very well but he had saved her and she didn't know what seemed to upset him.

"Hmm, I think something went wrong…" The white haired swordsman muttered turning his gaze back down to Robin, for some reason Robin had a feeling that she was the one that was disturbing him the most. "Oh, um… I am fine. I just don't think I ended up in the right place is all." He trailed off at that looking around at his surroundings as if he was looking for someone or something.

"Are you lost? If you want you can travel with us until you find your way?" Chrom offered ignoring Fredricks protests. "I never caught your name though. I am Chrom, this is Fredrick, and Robin is girl you helped earlier." He paused and looked back at the village that seemed to be under control now. "My sister is below helping the villagers."

The teen followed his gaze to the village below a curious look on his face, it almost seemed wistful. "Owain is the name of this legendary hero of epoch!" Well whatever it was he pushed it aside and greeted them with enthusiasm.

Giggling at the others antics Robin gave him a small smile. "Well Owain, thank you for saving me. I would most assuredly be dead if it wasn't for you. You most certainly are a hero in my eyes."

"It was of no trouble at all. Each of my slain enemies only feeds the hunger that is my sword hand! Why that battle only helped sate its never ending hunger, my will only just holds back its power, only battle helps ease my burden. Do not fear though, for with such strong allies as you I am sure that its power can be contained."

The three of them only stared at him for a long moment; Robin seemed to find him funny though and could barely contain her giggles. After a moment Chrom just shrugged and decided to go with it. "Erm, well then Owain. I am sure you and your… sword hand? Will um…" He trailed off here not quite sure where he was going finally he sighed. "Just, welcome. Now let's go find my sister and see about getting Robins arm to stop bleeding." With that he turned around and started to head back to the village.

Sorry about the long wait, I had to rewrite this several times to be satisfied with it. Hopefully the next one will be out sooner. As always I love constructive criticism.


End file.
